


Denied

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Denied [M4F] No use of safeword so [Dubcon] and just in case [Rape] [Monologue] [Edged] [Biding my time] [I’ll make you my good girl] [Msub to Mdom] [Fdom to Fsub] description of [Pain play] [Edging] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Vaginal] [Creampie] optional [Aftercare]
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Denied

[Script offer] Denied [M4F] No use of safeword so [Dubcon] and just in case [Rape] [Monologue] [Edged] [Biding my time] [I’ll make you my good girl] [Msub to Mdom] [Fdom to Fsub] description of [Pain play] [Edging] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Vaginal] [Creampie] optional [Aftercare]

Hi!

Last night, I listened to an original audio by u/Human-Armadillo-2723 that made me… feel things that I needed to verbalize somehow to be able to sleep. After that, Armie and I ended up writing a bit to one another about how different people react to different erotic content (by the way, she’s so so great and mature and supportive). Parts of our conversation made me think about adding more tags to make sure all my readers were safe, plus some aftercare for the script, an edit I realized made this more human (the play between fantasy and real people). I hope the result is something others can enjoy as well.

This is a fantasy made by adults for adults (18+) Feel free to tweak this to your liking If you want to fill it. I love getting feedback and comments, both down below and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone, as always.  
/Bear

The script

Link to the original audio by Armi: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ir078x/f4m_first_time_in_a_long_time_original/

____

Some people call it blue balls. That’s a ridiculous name for it. This isn’t reduced to one part of my body, and it could never be summed up in any color. This is all colors at once, shifting through my whole body, raising my pulse, making me cold, hot, cold… it’s unreliable enough to drag me out of my bed to the computer screen, and it’s strong enough to force my fingers, against their will, to try to verbalize it. 

Why am I like this? The answer is short and simple. You. It’s you who left me like this, craving, wanting, clenching my teeth and tensing my muscles, curling my toes, almost hissing when I breathe. It’s you who left me frozen up with tension, still covered in your saliva and cunt juice, pulsating, leaking, denied release. It’s you, nothing but you, reducing me to what I’m left with when my words, my civility, my thin façade of pretended intellectuality has been broken into pieces. This is me without whatever kept me from being a wild animal.

And it’s all thin as paper. It’s all made up, fictional. Nothing in this material surrounding keeps me from forcing your voice through my ear buds and making you take it all, no matter how primal, like a good girl. This denial, this lustful rage is all from a single phrase you uttered, and in my mind it’s still as powerful as reinforced concrete. I don’t move my body, save for my fingers, typing as if they were trying to cling on to some dream of ever calming down from this. The tension goes up to my neck, making me release it temporarily with twitches and flailing moves that don’t work. One phrase of your voice turned me into this petrified statue of my former self, and I know my natural movement will not return for a long time.

I’m a determined man. I said I wouldn’t touch myself until you release me tomorrow, and that’s what I intend to stick to. My body can squirm as much as it likes; I’m keeping my word to you. It’s a simple question of having a code of ethics. I put my release off, and bide my time in silence, in this typing stoicism of ascetic self-denial. I will take all of this, endure it, keep it building up within me, awaiting its time to break out of its restraints.

But do not kid yourself. This is self-denial for the moment, but it is not self-sacrifice. I’m keeping what I go through right now under strict observation, and I have a detailed memory. I’m not going to let you off for this. I hold grudges and release them like biting lashes when my time comes. You will not get away with any of this, not with a single twitch from my building lust.

So, while I await tomorrow, let me just list some of the things I intend to do to your body:

1\. I will strip you naked. I will not remove your clothes with gentle touches. You will be lucky if I don’t tear them to shreds with my hands and teeth.

2\. I will bring your needy little nipples far past the verge of pleasure, deep, deep into the territory of pain, and I will keep them there as long as I decide. I will not let up from your whimpers. I will not let up from your begging, your pleading or your squirming. I will enjoy it, and you will take it.

3\. I will deny you release, not in proportion to how you have denied me, but ten-fold. I will keep the tip of my cock statically against your clit while I pinch and draw your sobs out of your nipples, and no amount of begging will make me move an inch. I will keep you firmly in place with my hands, drawing out your anticipation until you are on the verge of tears.

4\. When you are finally ready to burst from your denial, I will still not fill up your cunt. I will take my cock away from it entirely, put it straight into your mouth and remind you once more that this is about what I want. Neither your pleasure, nor your comfort will play into this equation. You will use your mouth to please my cock in any way I see fit, for as long as I intend. I told you that I am determined, that I know how to endure, and that’s what I will do, until your lips are sore, until your tongue completely locks up in muscle cramps.

5\. Once that part is over, I will still not take myself out of your mouth. I demand a deeper experience. I want your throat, and I will get it. If you think you know how much you can take, I will thoroughly teach you how wrong you are, and you will take it all, for the pleasure I take in your training. I will make judgement on the amount of deepthroating needed for your schooling, and you will not touch yourself at any point during my disciplinary procedures.

6\. I will not make love to you. I will use your cunt for my amusement like a toy, and you will take whatever harsh pounding I decide to give you. I will pin your hands above your head with one of my hands and put you in your place, and you will obey me like a good girl. You will not touch your clit, nor will I, no matter how much you beg me for it. I will ram myself into you again and again, with all my primal lust, stretching out your little cunt until you think it will explode from my treatment. You will not cum until I tell you to. You will not cum when I do. You will feel me burst out my load, with rhythmical twitches and thrusts deep, deep within you, and you will not move a muscle. You will not fucking breathe while I cum.

7\. And finally. You will not cum tonight. You will not cum on your own when we part ways, and you will not have your hands anywhere close to your pussy for the whole day tomorrow. You will cum after having endured what I endure now. Then, and only then, will you know what you’ve done to me tonight. Are you actually a good girl? Yes, you, listener, are you? Prove it to me. You know what to do. Don’t keep yourself up too long. You will need all your strength tomorrow.

____  
[Optional aftercare. Read or perform this if you feel the need for it yourself]

Hello. It’s me. The real me. This scene, this fantasy I just described to you, has ended. If you want to, we can come back to reality together, and maybe cuddle a bit. I just want to make sure that you feel safe. In this world, the real world, now is the time I would want to play with your hair, hold you tight against me and make sure you know that I adore and appreciate you, and that the harsh things I said were just part of a roleplay. If it was a bit much for you, I wish I could be there to let you know that you matter, and that your reactions are just as valid as anyone else’s.

On the other hand, maybe you enjoyed indulging in this fantasy of submitting to me. That is just as valid, and it does not make you any less strong or capable in real life. No matter your reaction, I would want to stay with you a bit, to show you that I really do care.

So, to sum this afterthought upto you, the listener: Treat yourself with love, and know that you are adored. And who knows, next time you might get to take out all your pent up primal lust on me, and that’s ok too. Be nice to yourself, whoever you may be. Lots of love.


End file.
